


Wonderful

by lilacangel



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacangel/pseuds/lilacangel
Summary: In which Laurence is tired after one of his and Ludwig's many... meetings.
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Man, even though I'm capable of writing more fucked-up stuff (and enjoy doing so) I've been in a really fluffy mood as of late. So, have this little morsel as I'm working on requests!
> 
> Enjoy! c:

“Do you need me to run you a bath?”

At the moment, Laurence was curled up beneath the layers of quilts and sheets. His dark hair had become disheveled and tangled, a film of sweat settled upon his skin. Today had been a busy one, both in regards to meetings and behind closed doors — it had been nice to finally spend some time with Ludwig, to relinquish the carefully-arranged persona of the charismatic, persuasive First Vicar and submit. But now Laurence’s exhaustion had finally caught up to him. 

He yawned. “Only if it’s not too much trouble for you, Ludwig.”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Then please do, thank you.”

Relishing in the bliss that came from being cradled under heavy blankets after being treated so roughly — roughly as in Ludwig had tied his wrists above his head and rutted into him, fingers painfully squeezing onto his hips once he’d spread his legs apart — Laurence closed his eyes with a sigh. Even if he did enjoy every bit of what had happened earlier, there was still something nice about being taken care of.

“Laurence?” Ludwig poked his head in through the doorway. “Your bath is ready.”

“Thank you.”

He trudged into the bathroom, limping slightly as he did. Laurence sighed when he sank into the warm water, steam rising off his skin. How comforting it was to be able to submerge himself in a bath for what would most likely end up being a long time. Ludwig averted his eyes, prepared to give Laurence some privacy, when—

“Would you mind staying with me? If you want.”

“Of course, but… anything in particular?”

“I was thinking something along the lines of you bathing with me, I guess.” He splashed at the water for emphasis. “There’s room for two here.”

He could have sworn he saw Ludwig — stoic, strong Ludwig — flush just a little even as he nodded, but then he shrugged.

“Why not? I could probably use a bath, too.”

It was a strange feeling, really, once Ludwig had stripped and slid into the bathtub. His hands were gentle and light, fingers flitting over the marks he’d pressed into the crease of Laurence’s hips as he helped him wash up. It was odd to think that only a little while ago those hands of his had been pinning Laurence down, holding him in place as he thrashed around and cried out. Softly, he scrubbed at them both with a bar of slick soap and then rinsed off the now-foamy water, watching it bubble along the surface of the bath. When Ludwig began to splash up more water between his hands to wash Laurence’s hair, he paused.

“I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”

“No, I’m alright — on the contrary, I’m quite satisfied. Besides, if you were hurting me, I would have said the safeword.”

“I trust that you would have. I just worry sometimes is all…”

He leaned in close to Laurence, hands dripping with water reaching up to cup his cheeks.

“I just want to make clear to you that even though I may speak harshly to you in private — call you all sorts of nasty things that you ask me to call you — I really do love you. And care about you.”

“I’m glad for it.”

Ludwig continued in helping Laurence bathe, hands gliding over him with slow, steady motions. He took care to keep Laurence from getting water in his eyes as he rinsed the soap from his hair. While he didn’t say very much during this time what little he did say were soft words of praise. Laurence let them envelop him, basking in them as much as he did the warmth of the water.

“By the Gods,” Ludwig breathed when Laurence began to clean him off properly too, “You’re incredible.”

Laurence tilted his head up to look at him, blinking to keep the treacherous droplets of water from seeping into his eyes on accident.

“So’re you, Ludwig. So’re you.”

He took one step out of the bathtub and winced when he found himself limping a little. Ludwig, though, was patient enough to ease him into a sitting position and dry him off, dragging a fresh towel over his skin.

“If it’s too painful I can carry you!” He blurted out.

Laurence smiled, gently told him that while he appreciated the offer it wasn’t necessary, then proceeded to slip and skid across the floor thanks to the water that had fallen out of the tub.

“Laurence, are you alright?”

He gave Ludwig a sheepish smile.

“…I take back what I said about not needing to be carried.”

Once they both finished drying off, they made sure to be extremely careful when exiting the bathroom. Ludwig carried Laurence tightly in his arms, setting him down on the mattress gently once they’d reached the bedroom. His movements were just as gentle as he helped him re-dress, swiftly helping him tug a fresh nightshirt over his head before redressing himself as well — Laurence found himself leaning into the comforting touch, delighting in the way soft fabric and warm hands ghosted over him. He sighed, leaning against Ludwig’s chest.

“…You’re wonderful, Laurence. Absolutely wonderful.”

“Thank you, Ludwig. I love you. I love you for being so patient with me.” After some thought, he added, “Even if I can be a brat to you in bed.”

“Well, you’re still wonderful.”

He laughed softly, shifting so as to give Ludwig a quick peck on the cheek. “So are you.”

Neither was quite tired enough to properly fall asleep, but neither wanted to get up and move around, either. So they stayed. They curled up in one another’s arms for quite a while afterwards, basking in the knowledge that they were as wonderful as they told each other they were.


End file.
